


Extra, Extra!

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: AU - No Aqours, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Newspapers, Or at least as much humor as I can manage..., Secret Santa, Soccer, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Dia Kurosawa lands an interview from hell.





	Extra, Extra!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archived](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archived/gifts).



Dia blindly reached for her cup of tea, careful not to spill it on her laptop. It had already gone cold. She had been sipping on it for more than an hour in between taps on her keyboard, but it was still enough caffeine to keep her going. That was her Friday night ritual; sitting on her bed, scrolling through the Uranohoshi Weekly’s online archives and clicking on articles. Some had been posted years before she began attending, but they were interesting all the same (although it was quite frustrating when she noticed a typo in articles that had been posted so long ago).

 

Such rigorous tactics as this made Dia Kurosawa the best journalist in Uranohoshi, if not all of Uchiura. She was constantly looking for ways to improve not only her own writing, but the newspaper as a whole. Underclassmen admired her, and, when she was in lower years, upperclassmen envied her. Dia could tell a story like nobody else.

 

Right then, she wasn’t sure what her next article would be. She had just finished a student opinion piece about the mismanagement of the debate team (the sponsor wasn’t too happy about that, but that’s just how the press is, after all), and the article seemed to get some pretty good responses. Dia was known for her opinion pieces. She knew that it was something in how she articulated herself and proved her point so forcefully that made people go, “well, of _course_ she’s right!”

 

Dia sat back in her chair after finishing a four-year-old article on some movie that was considered new back then. She was never one to write a lot for the entertainment section, even though she really thought the student body could benefit from her taste in literature. Yawning, she shut her laptop and finished off her tea, preparing to take a shower. As she stood from her chair, her phone buzzed on her desk, making her sigh tiredly. If that was Ruby calling her cellphone because she was too lazy to leave her room...

 

No. The caller ID read “You Watanabe”. She was a peppy photographer for the newspaper, although her camera was usually more loaded with pictures of the sea than something related to the news. She had been trying to get a weather section added in the paper since she joined, but Dia, the chief editor, was relentless in her refusal.

 

Dia answered the phone with, “No. No weather section.”

 

“Darn! That’s not what I was calling for, though...”

 

Dia twitched, a bit embarrassed. “Oh? What for, then? It’s getting late, You-san. You ought to get to bed.”

 

“If I should, then you should, too! But, really, it’s something important. I think you’ll like it,” You said, her excitement pouring through the phone. “I’ve got someone you can interview!”

 

That made Dia perk up. It was rare that she got to do an _interview._ Maybe polling some students or faculty, asking about their thoughts here and there, but that was usually a congregation of people. A one-on-one interview? She had to restrain herself from squealing. “With who?”

 

“See, that’s the thing! I can’t tell you.”

 

Oh. She got excited for nothing. “I’m not doing it, then! You-san, how will I prepare questions-”

 

“She’s a player on the soccer team. A very, um, good one. But I can’t tell you what position, because you’ll find out who she is. C’mon, Dia-chan, this is the height of journalism! Just getting out there, and-”

 

“Sports journalism? ...I...I’ve never done that before...”

 

“Are you saying you can’t?”

 

Dia almost snapped back, but she realized that she was being baited. But, God, was it some tempting bait. “It’s certainly new. I also don’t really care about sports, so it’s difficult to find passion-”

 

You hummed sympathetically. “Yeah, you can’t do it. Okay. I’ll find someone more capable.”

 

That one struck a nerve. “Are you implying that I’m _in_ capable?! Sure, it’ll be new for me, but I’m perfectly capable! I just need to know who I’m interviewing!”

 

“Yeah, but...” You sighed heavily. “If I tell you, you aren’t going to do it...”

 

That gave Dia a couple of ideas. There were a couple of “jock” types that particularly rubbed her the wrong way. But You _couldn’t_ mean... “As long as it’s not Kanan Matsuura.”

 

“What?! No, no! ‘Course not. I’d never do that to you, Dia-chan! It’s not Kanan-chan, no!”

 

Dia wasn’t convinced, but the idea of an interview surpassed her suspicion. “When did you plan on this interview occurring, You-san?” At least, if there was an ample amount of time, she could better plan out her questions. Their team had a good record this season from what she’d heard, but she’d need to do a little more research on what was going on. _Who keeps up with sports anyway? I’d much rather interview a member of a more...intelligent club._

 

“Ka-um, _she_ said she’s cool with whenever.”

 

“What was that?”

 

“What was what?”

 

“...Never mind. Ask her if she’s free Friday, after school.” It was Tuesday night, which gave Dia an ample amount of time to ask around about how the season was going and take a closer look at past sports interviews, as well as time to prepare her questions.

 

You cheered, but the lower corner of Dia’s mouth twitched downwards. She had a bad taste in her mouth and a bad feeling in her gut. “Aye aye! I’ll call her right now, alright?! This is gonna be _so_ cool, Dia-chan. Really! And she’s so excited to talk to you! She said she loves to read your-”

 

“Alright. I’m going to go start digging through some articles.” Dia had many fans. Whoever this “mystery” person was wasn’t all that special.

 

You was undeterred, simply wishing Dia good night and good luck. As soon as they hung up, Dia chugged the rest of her tea, shuddering as it slid coldly down her throat. She opened her laptop and clicked her mouse to wake her computer up, then dove back into Uranohoshi’s newspaper archive.

* * *

By Thursday afternoon, Dia was sure that she had all that she needed to be successful in the interview. She had viewed past footage of games online, had studied up some more on the game, and had printed out some old sports-related articles to glance at when she had the spare time. She already felt like an expert at the sport, even though it was horrendously boring.

 

School had dismissed for the day, and Dia had excused herself from the newspaper’s meeting that day to go home with Ruby and prepare her questions for the next day’s interview. It was a little chilly outside due to autumn’s kiss, but the vending machine seemed mighty tempting. She pulled some money out of her purse and inserted into the vending machine, but just as she pressed her finger to the button for apple juice, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

 

Dia whirled around, and came face-to-face with none other than Kanan Matsuura, dressed in full uniform.

 

Dia’s nostrils flared, but Kanan still had that lax little smile on her face, the one that she _always_ had on. She was lazy, cocky, and in Dia’s opinion, dumb as a pile of bricks. Dia was so sure of that that she wasn’t even sure it was an _opinion._ Everybody praised her for her skills in soccer, but Dia wanted to know what her grades looked like. Certainly not flawless, with the way she lazed about. Dia grinded her teeth. _Some things never change. Once a loser, always a loser._

 

“Hey, you might wanna pick a different one. This one _always_ jams up when you try and get apple juice,” Kanan said.

 

How infuriating! Kanan knew damn well that Dia despised her. It had been like that since they were young. That had to be the worst part: no matter how often Dia made it obvious that Kanan got under her skin, Kanan was just as nice as could be. “No, it doesn’t. I just got juice from here yesterday.”

 

“Yeah? You did?” Kanan wasn’t even being sarcastic or aggressive. Her violet eyes flicked over to the vending machine, which was flashing Dia’s balance in red numbers. “Well, I’ll be. Go ahead, then.”

 

Kanan watched, bending over with her hands on her knees. Dia felt sweat forming at her brow. Oh, goodness, she really _hadn’t_ gotten juice from there. _Did_ it jam up? Kanan had no reason to lie. But, yes, she did! She was a slacker! Slackers never bothered to tell the truth! With that logic in mind, Dia forcefully pressed the button, looking over at Kanan every now and then. There was a tell-tale thumping inside of the vending machine, no doubt her bottle of juice coming to her...

 

But, it didn’t.

 

The vending machine gratefully took her money, but no apple juice. Kanan sucked her teeth. Dia expected Kanan to give her an “I told you so”, but instead, Dia heard a wistful sigh. “Man. Really wish this thing would get fixed. Hey, if you give me a minute to run to my locker, I can get some money and buy you a-”

 

“Not thirsty.”

 

“But you were just about to get a-”

 

“No, I changed my mind.” Dia fiddled with the red fray of her scarf, trying not to look at Kanan’s face. The honesty in her expression was...disturbing, to say the least. At least, disturbing in the way that it made her stomach feel weird...

 

Kanan just shrugged, rocking back on the heels of her cleats. “Suit yourself. Catch you around, I guess.”

 

Kanan headed off, presumably to practice, and Dia jabbed at the button on the machine again, just in case. _Let’s hope you don’t catch me anywhere._

* * *

That night, as Dia finished her draft of questions, she felt her fingers twitch. That encounter with Kanan had her on edge. Was You just messing around with her, or was that _really_ the person she was interviewing? Unable to focus, she grabbed her phone and gave You a call, drumming her fingers on the desk as she waited.

 

“Yo, yo, Yousoro! What can I do for you, Dia-chan?”

 

“It’s not Kanan Matsuura, is it?”

 

“...A ‘good evening’ would have been nice,” You said tiredly. “Anyway, I said I wouldn’t tell you. No matter who it is, you’re gonna back out because you think all sports players are dumb.”

 

When You put it that way, Dia realized how foolish she sounded. But, really, sports were so brutish, so barbarian! Kick this thing, hit this thing, tackle this person. Where was the finesse? Where was the intelligence, the poise? You was exempt from that, being on the swim team; Dia tolerated that a little more than others, being that it was a little less...violent. All in all, though, the only appeal Dia could see in sports was the discipline that you needed to play one.

 

“No, I wouldn’t back out. You ought to know me well enough by now. I don’t back out of anything.”

 

You snickered. “You’ve got a point there. I don’t think you’d back out of a burning building if you were determined to go in it.” Dia flushed. Well, at least she was tenacious. Who could fault her for that? “Say...what’s the deal with you and Kanan-chan, anyway? I mean, she’s super hot, and...a-also, we go way back, and I’ve never heard her say a mean thing about you.”

 

Dia felt the corners of her mouth pulling down again. Something about You calling Kanan “hot” made Dia angry. Not angry at Kanan, but angry at _You._ “Of course she hasn’t said anything off-color about me. She’s probably too lazy to!”

 

“Okay, sounds like you hate her because of your stupid jock grudge. But, why _her,_ specifically?”

 

Dia froze. That was a great question. What _was_ the problem with Kanan? What set her apart from the others? The furious feeling that Kanan gave her had been non-stop from the moment Dia saw her. Dodging the question, Dia snapped, “It’s none of your business. Whatever. I don’t care anymore. I have a job to do. If you set me up with her, then I’ll get it done, and that’s that. Do you hear me?!”

 

“Yeah, I _really_ hear you. You’re yelling into the phone,” You moaned.

 

Dia abruptly hung up, turning back to her list of questions. She was kicking into high gear, now. This would be the best damn thing she’d ever written.

* * *

Their meeting spot was a garden behind the building of the school. It had a bench surrounded by flowers. It was more beautiful in the spring, but the fall weather wasn’t as cold as it was on other days. Dia took a seat on the bench and began to situate herself, occasionally looking around to see if her guest had arrived.

 

She took out her notepad with her questions jotted down on it, along with a tape recorder to capture every word. Hopefully, the small breeze that rolled by occasionally wouldn’t ruin the recording. She scooted to one side of the bench and put the tape recorder in the middle. That seemed like the perfect setup.

 

Admittedly, Dia was a little nervous. The idea of conducting a one-on-one interview about a subject that she found infinitely boring was hard enough, but she didn’t know how she would handle doing it if it was Kanan. By that point, she was almost certain that it was. Dia inhaled, then exhaled. She told herself she would go through with it, and she would.

 

When Dia heard footsteps coming from behind her, she tried to slow her heartbeat down, but it was ineffective. One look over her shoulder revealed Kanan, once again in uniform and grinning like a cheetah. A stupid, stupid cheetah.

 

“Dia-chan? What a surprise! When You-chan said somebody from the newspaper wanted to see me, I didn’t think it would be the big-wig chief editor.”

 

Dia almost pointed out that she didn’t _want_ to see Kanan at all, but she just nodded, then gestured to the other side of the bench. Kanan sat down, slinging her arms across the back of the bench and folding her legs. Dia swallowed. Another thing she could appreciate about sports: it gave you quite the physique. Her uniform had shorts that revealed the muscular structure of her legs.

 

“Nice uniform, right? New design, courtesy of You-chan!”

 

Dia’s head snapped upward to look at Kanan’s smile. Had she really been caught staring? What the hell was wrong with her?! “Hm. Looks decent. Why, may I ask, are you wearing it now...?”

 

“I have practice right after this. Unless this runs over practice time. I don’t mind.”

 

“Well, you should want to get as much practice as possible. I won’t hold you up-”

 

Kanan chuckled. “I’m not exactly in dire need of it, if you know what I mean. Couldn’t hurt, but I’m really excited for this interview!”

 

 _That makes one of us._ “Then, let’s get started.” Dia turned on the tape recorder, and Kanan looked at it as if it were made out of gold. “Now, I-”

 

“So, what’s it like working for the newspaper? Stressful?”

 

Dia tried not to be surprised. Nobody really asked her questions like that...but then again, Kanan wasn’t supposed to be asking questions _at all._ “Pardon me, Kanan-san, but I believe I’m supposed to be asking the questions here.”

 

Kanan grinned sheepishly, tracing the number on the front of her jersey. “Right! Sorry, I don’t quite know what to do, here. This is my first time being interviewed, y’know. Well, of course you know that, because you’re in charge of the newspaper, so if I _had_ been interviewed-”

 

“Yes, yes,” Dia mumbled, trying to move the interview along. God, this would be awkward to re-listen to when she ran the tape back. Kanan leaned forward, clasping her hands together and placing them on top of her knees. “Alright. I wanted to ask, how are you feeling about this season so far?”

 

“Pretty good! How about you?”

 

Dia had to physically stop herself from rolling her eyes. It would certainly be inappropriate to say that she didn’t care, but that was the truth. Instead, she stiffly replied, “I’m asking the questions, remember?”

 

Kanan laughed again, and looked Dia in the eye. Something about that look made Dia uncomfortable, just as she had when she was staring at Kanan’s legs. Something about it made her feel more settled than she should have been, like she wanted to smile herself. “Sorry, sorry. Uh, the season is going good. I feel like I’ve improved personally a lot, and the team becomes more and more polished with every game, y’know? I really feel like we’re starting to move as a unit. It’s hard to describe, it...” Kanan paused. “Hey, I have an idea.”

 

“I probably don’t want to hear it.” Dia wanted to get through the interview quickly, before she lost her nerve. You set her up with Kanan to embarrass her, she just knew it! However, Dia Kurosawa was _not_ the type to be embarrassed with anyone, ever.

 

“You should anyway.” Kanan smiled as if Dia hadn’t just basically insulted her. “We have a game tomorrow. You ought to come and interview me after that. At least, that way, you can have a better perspective, y’know? I know you’re not the sporty type, so maybe watching would give you some good ideas! Plus, I can go get in some more practice today if we cut the interview short.”

 

Dia wanted to retort, but she couldn’t find anything negative to say. After all, Kanan was right. Dia had never really been to any of the school’s sports games, preferring to support the school in its more intelligent endeavors, like the debate team or the math club. Not only that, but she could probably dive deeper into questioning Kanan if she had something to go off of other than bad game footage taken from a parent’s iPhone.

 

Plus, something about Kanan’s expression was...hopeful. She looked like a puppy that was having a treat held over it but wasn’t quite sure if it would receive it. That caused Dia a bit of confusion. After all, Kanan _had_ to know how much Dia despised her. Why would she want Dia to come to her game? So that she could show off? What was her motive?

 

During Dia’s heavy contemplation, Kanan stayed staring at her with those violet eyes, waiting for an answer. Finally, Dia asked, “What time’s the game?”

* * *

Another thing Dia could commend sports players for was the spirit they brought. When Dia arrived to the field, people were already cheering and clapping, and the players were just getting into position. Dia picked Kanan out of the field immediately, but for some reason, she didn’t feel her normal amount of disgust; instead, she felt curious, wondering what Kanan was going to bring to the table that she wanted Dia to see so bad.

 

When Dia looked around the stands, she spotted a familiar face quickly: You. Stepping over eager parents and empty soda cups, she made her way over to You and plopped down next to her. You didn’t seem at all surprised to see her, which made Dia’s nose twitch. “Ahoy, Dia-chan! Here to watch Kanan-chan? She told me your interview ended early yesterday.”

 

“Perhaps I just want to see our team play, You-san.”

 

“No, you don’t.”

 

“...Okay, no, I don’t. Kanan-san invited me. I thought it would be rude to turn down an invitation, even if it’s to a soccer game.”

 

As if Dia hadn’t essentially said she was forced to be there, You cheered. “Woohoo! Go Coelacanths!” It was an interesting mascot, in Dia’s opinion, but interesting was the only word she could find for it.

 

Finally, the ball started rolling...literally. At first, Dia was a little confused, unable to follow it as well as she wanted to. In fact, it hardly held her attention. Then, the ball soared into the net, and everybody on Uranohoshi’s side of the bleachers began cheering. _I suppose that was us, then..._

 

The crowd was very energetic, and soon, Dia found herself getting swept into it. She even stood for the second goal, clapping and whistling. Kanan was right; the team _was_ moving as a unit. She could see it in every pass of the ball, every kick. Dia had to admit, Kanan had a reason to show off. She moved the most fluidly out of all of them, confident even when she stumbled.

 

You must have noticed Dia staring so intently. “Isn’t she amazing?!”

 

Dia wanted to reply and say that she was, but the way she cheered as Kanan made another swift steal probably gave You her answer.

* * *

The Coelacanths won the game 2-0. Dia was feeling a little cocky herself, as if she had been the one on the field kicking ass. However, she had to give congrats to the real athletes. They were sweating but grinning, chugging water and sports drinks faster than they could open the bottle. Dia had been told to stay on the bleachers and wait for Kanan there. You had lingered for a while, clapping members of the team on her back, but eventually strolled home.

 

The bleachers were completely empty by the time Kanan jogged over, with the last few stragglers climbing into their cars. “Hey, Dia-chan! Pretty smooth win, right?”

 

Dia thought she saw that signature cocky look, but...no. Instead, she saw something different. It was the same facial expression, but she saw it in a different way. It wasn’t arrogance that she saw, it was a desperate need for approval. Why did Kanan want approval from her? Dia had a lot of questions like that, and _none_ of them were going in that stupid interview. “Yes, congratulations...might you have a seat?”

 

Kanan plopped down to Dia. She smelled like grass and stale sweat, but Dia didn’t turn away. The scent was charming, in its own way (although Dia had thought her “stinky” in grade school). “Ready for that interview? I’m still full of energy!”

 

“Why did you ask me to come here?”

 

Kanan snickered. “That’s part of the interview? You should get your little tape recorder out, Dia-chan...”

 

“I’m being serious,” Dia insisted. She chewed at her lip for a moment, then said, “I’ve been avoiding you since we were kids-”

 

“‘Avoiding’, or actively torturing?”

 

“‘Torture’ is a strong word,” Dia said. She felt ashamed. What about Kanan made her so furious? It was just that feeling that Kanan gave her, something that made her hands sweaty and her heart beat faster...what was that but hatred? “Fine, call it what you want. But my point is, if I’ve treated you that way, then why did you invite me to the game?”

 

Kanan sighed, the relaxed expression on her face breaking. Instead, there was something on her face that was much, much more pitiful. “I just wanted you to _see,_ y’know? I could tell even at the interview that you were a little prickly. So, I thought that maybe you seeing me play would lighten you up a bit. I don’t know what else to do. I really don’t get why you don’t like me...I tried to ignore it, or whatever, but it kinda sucks.”

 

Dia wanted to curl up and disappear. Kanan had been so kind to her over the years that Dia hadn’t even realized that it had bothered her. “It’s just...you...you’re too...”

 

 _Too what? What is it about her?! Damn it...I’m making a fool of myself._ Kanan ignored Dia’s fumble, though, examining her hands. They still were a little dirty from a fall she had taken earlier; before Dia could offer her a tissue from her purse, Kanan was wiping them on her uniform shorts. “I’ve always liked you, Dia-chan. A lot. Even if you’re a little standoffish, I’ve always thought you were pretty amazing.” Kanan flushed, wiped her hands on her shorts again, then gazed out at the field. Her leg started to bounce, as if she wanted to be running on it again. “I’ve, uh, read all of your articles...even the one about the school’s recycling system. Even though it was boring.”

 

“It was _not_ boring, it’s...it’s very important,” Dia mumbled, just because she had nothing better to say.

 

“And...also...i-it was kind of _my_ idea to do the whole interview thing. You-chan told me you had always wanted to do a one-on-one interview, so I asked her to set it up and pretend like it was her idea.” That one took Dia by surprise more than the confession about the articles did. “You can be mad if you want. I know you probably still hate me, I just had to tell you how I-”

 

“I don’t hate you,” Dia said softly. There wasn’t a second thought about it. She _didn’t_ hate Kanan. She felt silly, knowing that she had been so mean over the years because of some stupid prejudice. “I like you, too.”

 

“Like, _like_ me, like me?”

 

Dia went pale. She had never had that type of discussion before. “I-I don’t really know.” _Did_ she _like_ Kanan? It was hard to deny that she was _attractive._ She was much less barbarian than Dia had expected. Dia thought back to You’s words earlier, about how Kanan had never had a bad thing to say about Dia. She hadn’t. She really hadn’t. Dia gave a tired smile to Kanan, and Kanan sat up straight, as if she were just _shocked_ to see Dia smiling at her. “Don’t look so surprised. I want to be friends with you, Kanan-san. Is that alright?”

 

“Y-yeah! Of course! Let’s be friends,” Kanan said. She still was as lax as ever, but there was a certain type of energy about her, almost like she was back on the field. “We’ll be all buddied up before you know it! If you need anything, just give me a shout, alright?!”

 

“Well, I do need one thing...”

 

Kanan clapped her hands together. “Name it.”

 

“We’ve got to do this interview.”

* * *

The next week, when the paper came out, Dia did her usual routine: looking over the shoulders of people in the hallway to see if they were reading the article on their phone, gazing over at desks to see if that paper they had out was _the_ paper, listening to conversations to see if they would bring it up. It rarely bore fruit, since the paper wasn’t nearly as popular as anything else, but sports were usually popular among the students.

 

Surely, every time she turned around, people were talking about the article and another recent win the team had snagged. What a rush! Most people were just going on about how attractive Kanan was, but there were a couple of genuine compliments towards Dia’s writing, which was better than nothing.

 

During lunch, Dia was inspecting the article again in the library, jotting down notes on her own mistakes (which weren’t really _mistakes,_ because Dia Kurosawa rarely made those, but more like places where there was room for improvement). She felt a hand clap her shoulder, and she turned around to see Kanan, grinning.

 

“What a change of pace, seeing you in your school uniform,” Dia said, but Kanan was more interested in the red ink scribbled on Dia’s copy of the article.

 

“Pretty harsh self-critique! No wonder you’re so stiff.” Kanan was a bit loud, as if she _weren’t_ in a place that was supposed to be silent. She got a shush from the librarian, and Dia couldn’t hold back a laugh. Kanan took a seat next to Dia, folding her arms on the desk.

 

“I’m not stiff. I just want to move forward. Is that a problem?”

 

For a second, Dia thought she had come off as aggressive; after all, she was used to being that way towards Kanan. However, Kanan just laughed. “Not a problem at all. But, jeez, you look stressed out. I wanna improve, too, but you should give yourself a break. I showed the article to a lot of my underclassmen on the soccer team, y’know. They think it’s great! Makes the team look awesome. And me, of course.”

 

“It’s not too difficult to make you look ‘awesome’. I’d hardly consider that an achievement of my own making.”

 

“...Did you just call me awesome?”

 

Dia suddenly became very focused on the date of the newspaper article, staring at it and hoping that Kanan would disappear. It was a bit embarrassing to admit that Kanan was awesome after essentially denying it for all those years. “That-that’s not...u-um, what I meant was-”

 

“And now you’re stuttering.”

 

“Kanan-san!” Dia scolded Kanan loud enough that the librarian shushed her, as well, which got a snicker from Kanan.

 

Dia lifted the newspaper up, holding it so that it was shielding her face. That didn’t deter Kanan; she leaned in, much closer than Dia would have allowed anybody else to be. However, Dia froze up. Kanan didn’t smell like sweat and grass anymore, or a hard day’s work. She smelled like a breeze rolling off of the sea on a warm summer day.

 

Either Kanan had leaned closer, or Dia had without noticing it; Dia didn’t have the brain capacity to think it out, because Kanan’s lips were touching hers, glossed and soft as if Kanan had came into the library knowing what she was going to do. Dia let it happen, trying to will herself to be less stiff, but still holding up the newspaper so that nobody could see their shameless activities.

 

But, gosh, for something so shameless, it felt so nice. Kanan’s hand was resting on her hip, and every movement felt so natural, as if they had been doing it forever. Kanan was the one who pulled back. Dia groaned aloud when she licked her lips. “You can call me awesome all you want, Dia-chan. ‘Cause you’re pretty awesome, too.”

 

“I...never called you...” Kanan leaned in, and Dia almost wanted to ask for another kiss, but then she realized that Kanan was only leaning in inquisitively. Still, Dia gave Kanan a quick peck on the lips before sighing, “Alright. You’re awesome. And I’m only saying that once, so-”

 

“How many times do I have to kiss you to get you to say it again?”

 

Dia felt her cheeks heat up as she closed her eyes and sighed. “You’ll just have to find out.”


End file.
